Jiwa
by Mizuki Rae Shichi
Summary: Sepucuk surat dari Matoba membawa petaka bagi kehidupan Natsume. Dengan mantra terlarang Matoba, ia berubah menjadi siluman hingga di hari ultahnya. FOR NATSUME TAKASHI BIRTHDAY! BL, MatoNatsu, NatoNatsu, MadaNatsu, harem Natsume XD


Jiwa

By

Mizuki Rae Shichi

Natsume Yuujincho by Yuki Midorikawa

T+

Hurt—Tragedy

" _ **Sepucuk surat dari Matoba membawa petaka bagi kehidupan Natsume. Dengan mantra terlarang Matoba, ia berubah menjadi siluman hingga di hari ultahnya."**_

 _ **Special for Natsume Takashi birthday!**_

Fanfik ini berisi unsur BL (Boys Love) atau HOMO, harem, AU, gaje, abal, alur cepat. Sedikit menyerempet untuk usia remaja lanjut. **KALAU ANDA TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN GUBRIS MACAM-MACAM OK? SEKIAN TERIMA KASIH!**

* * *

PADA musim gugur itu lagi-lagi Natsume Takashi menerima sebuah surat yang sangat tidak diinginkan. Matoba kembali mengundang untuk datang. Awalnya Natsume ingin memberitahukan perihal ini kepada Nyanko- _sensei_ , namun perintah dari surat tersebut adalah dirinya harus tutup mulut dan datang sendirian. Natsume yang ketakutan ingin sekali membuang jauh-jauh surat itu dan menganggap semuanya hanya delusi.

Namun Natsume tahu bahwa Matoba bukanlah orang yang bisa dicurangi.

Orang kejam itu pasti akan melakukan tindakan yang membahayakan bagi kehidupan Natsume. Tidak bisa. Natsume tidak bisa berpaling. Mungkin Natsume bisa menyelesaikan ini sendirian. Lagipula dirinya tidak mau ada yang terkena musibah karena ini. Nyanko- _sensei_ sudah terlalu sering membantunya. Dirinya harus mandiri dan melihat sejauh mana kemampuannya berkembang.

Dan pada malam harinya Natsume diam-diam menuju kediaman Matoba. Nyanko- _sensei_ kini sedang pergi minum, sementara Pasangan Fujiwara sudah terlelap. Tentunya Natsume sangat takut. Pasti akan ada hal buruk yang akan datang. Ah, bahkan tubuh Natsume bergetar.

Belum jauh Natsume melangkah, ternyata ada sebuah mobil hitam terparkir di hadapannya. Kedua matanya terbelalak kaget saat mengetahui siapa yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut.

"Matoba- _san_!" pekik Natsume.

"Selamat malam, Natsume- _kun_. Oya? Rupanya Kau benar-benar sendirian? Wah, Kau ini bertanggungjawab sekali, ya?" ujar Matoba Seiji.

Natsume menunduk lirih, "Tentu saja karena aku tidak mau Kau melakukan hal-hal yang buruk terhadap orang-orang di sekitarku termasuk Nyanko- _sensei_."

Matoba terkekeh pelan lalu tersenyum mengerikan seperti biasa, "Kalau begitu, mari masuk!"

Kedua mata Natsume menyorot nanar. Dirinya benar-benar ketakutan dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang buruk. Namun melihat senyuman misterius Matoba, membuat Natsume kembali teringat orang-orang yang harus dilindungi. Akhirnya Natsume pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Duduk bersebelahan dengan Matoba seperti saat itu. Hanya saja kini dirinya sendirian tanpa Nyanko- _sensei_.

"Jalanan di sini tidak seramai Tokyo. O iya, kudengar Kau juga pernah tinggal di Tokyo saat Kau masih dioper-oper?"

Kedua tangan Natsume mengepal kuat hingga bergetar. Matoba kembali memaksanya untuk mengenang masa lalu yang pahit, "Iya." Jawaban singkatnya.

"Parah sekali." Ujar Matoba, berpura empati. Dirinya lalu tersenyum dan menatap Natsume, " _Ne_ , Natsume. Tinggallah bersamaku! Maka aku tidak akan membiarkanmu kelaparan."

"Eh?"

Mendengar itu tentu saja Natsume kaget dan lebih ketakutan.

"M-maaf saja, a-aku sudah nyaman tinggal bersama Pasangan Fujiwara!" tegas Natsume, dengan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Kalau aku memaksa, bagaimana?" tanya Matoba, dengan nada main-main.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk ikut bersamamu!" seru Natsume, "Aku berubah pikiran, turunkan aku di sini!" lanjutnya, dengan nada yang diiringi tremor karena rasa takut.

Matoba tertawa kecil, "Sudah kuduga Kau masih bersikeras menolak. Maka—..."

— _ **DUAGH!**_

Mendadak Matoba menempelkan telapak tangan pada dahi Natsume dengan keras hingga kepala Natsume tersentak. Lalu penglihatan Natsume menjadi samar-samar. Tangan besar Matoba masih menempel pada dahi Natsume dan perlahan ada uap putih yang keluar dari mulut Natsume yang terbuka. Uap tersebut terhisap ke dalam sebuah botol kecil yang dipegang tangan Matoba yang lain.

"M-Matoba- _san_!" pekik Natsume, tangannya berusaha melepaskan tangan Matoba yang masih menempel di dahinya. Sementara uap putih terus keluar dari mulut Natsume. Rasanya ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk tubuh Natsume hingga kini dirinya mengelijang kesakitan. Lebih mengerikan daripada dicekik.

" _Saa_... Keluarkanlah semuanya! Keluarkan semua jiwamu yang akan menjadi milikku!" bisik Matoba, dengan mata yang terbelalak dan seringai yang mengerikan.

"H-henti—argh..."

Keadaan Natsume kini sangat mengerikan. Dirinya sekarat. Tangan yang semula berusaha memberontak, kini mulai melemas seiring jiwanya habis terhisap. Bahkan pandangannya menjadi kosong dan bola matanya berputar ke atas. Tubuhnya mengelijang hebat sesaat sebelum akhirnya uap putih dari mulut habis. Natsume tewas di tangan Matoba. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Matoba mencuri jiwa Natsume dan mengurungnya ke dalam botol kecil.

"Hmph! Kata siapa aku tidak bisa memilikimu? Bahkan aku bisa menjadikanmu budakku!" dengus licik Matoba. Dirinya perlahan memeluk dan mencium bibir tubuh kosong itu sejenak, walau dingin. Dirinya tidak akan bisa melakukan hal ini saat jiwa Natsume masih menetap di dalam tubuh. Ah, biarlah. Toh selamanya Natsume nanti akan menjadi miliknya. Jiwa di dalam botol kecil itu, sangat berharga dibanding apapun.

"Matoba- _sama_..."

Mendadak kepala pengawal menginterupsi. Matoba pun mengangguk paham lalu membelai wajah Natsume lalu memberikan perintah, "Lakukan sekarang!"

"Baik!"

Lalu jasad Natsume dibuang begitu saja ke jurang dekat rumah Pasangan Fujiwara. Tentu saja sebelum itu Matoba telah memastikan bahwa segala jejak dan bukti sidik jarinya sudah hilang. Ah, dengan kejamnya Matoba sempat melihat tubuh kosong Natsume yang dilempar para pengawal hingga jasad tersebut sempat menusuk tubuhan berduri.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya rumah Pasangan Fujiwara gempar karena anak asuh mereka mendadak hilang. Dan saat ditemukan oleh bala bantuan polisi, tentu saja membuat semuanya menjerit Touko- _san_ berulangkali pingsan. _Bagaimana tidak?_ Yang diharapkan Pasangan Fujiwara adalah ucapan _"Aku pulang!"_ yang biasa Natsume ucapkan ketika pulang. Namun... kini hanyalah jasad kosong penuh luka yang pulang.

Touko- _san_ terus menangis di pelukan Shigeru- _san_. Sementara Shigeru- _san_ hanya bergeming, tidak percaya bahwa anak asuh kesayangannya pulang dengan keadaan terbujur kaku.

Serangkaian otopsi digelar dan menghasilkan sebuah tanda tanya yang besar. Kematian Natsume masih misterius karena walau diduga kuat bahwa dirinya dibunuh, tidak ada bukti yang tertera sama sekali. Walaupun begitu, Pasangan Fujiwara bersikukuh agar anak asuh mereka dapat dipulangkan secepatnya. Pasangan yang tidak mempunyai anak itu tentunya sangat terpukul. Yang penting jasad Natsume pulang dulu dan diistirahatkan di rumah sebelum diantar ke peristirahatan terakhir.

Akhirnya acara pemakaman Natsume digelar. Tubuh itu kini mengenakan jas rapi dan dihiasi bunga krisan putih, terbaring di dalam sebuah peti. Teman-teman sekolah yang datang benar-benar sangat terpukul dan tidak percaya. Bahkan Tanuma Kaname menangis terisak karena menyimpulkan bahwa kematian Natsume pasti berhubungan dengan siluman. Namun sejak Natsume ditemukan tidak bernyawa, Nyanko- _sensei_ —kucing buntal tiga warna itu juga mendadak menghilang. Mungkin tidak percaya akan kenyataan.

"Natsume- _kun_! Hiks... Mengapa? Mengapa?!" isak Sasada Jun, teman sekelas Natsume yang sebenarnya menaruh perasaan yang besar.

Sasada yang menangis segera dipeluk Taki Tooru—sahabat Natsume, yang pernah ditolong si Gadis Bersurai Jingga Sebahu itu bahkan sudah benar-benar lelah untuk menangis. Dirinya merasa sangat hina karena tidak bisa membalas budi kepada Natsume. Bahkan sejak kemarin dirinya belum bisa makan dan tidur.

Lalu datanglah Natori Shuuichi yang membawa banyak bunga peony. Banyak orang yang kaget dengan kedatangannya karena dirinya adalah artis terkenal. Namun semua itu hanyut dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Natori menghampiri peti dan berlutut untuk bisa membelai wajah Natsume yang kini sangat dingin. Perlahan air matanya mengalir. Tangisan tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"Natsume! Mengapa Kau begitu cepat pergi?" isak Natori, sembari terus membelai wajah Natsume. Namun saat tangan Natori tidak sengaja menyentuh dahi Natsume, ada perasaan yang ganjil. Dan saat ia menyibak sedikit poni pemuda itu, kedua matanya seketika terbelalak. _Ini... Seseorang pasti merampas jiwa Natsume dan menyimpannya!_

Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa melihat tanda itu. Tanda berbentuk simbol tidak terbatas terlukis dengan jelas di dahi yang pucat. Tidak terbatas berarti jiwa tersebut walau sudah dicopot, jiwa itu tidak bisa pergi ke dunia setelah kematian. Dan justru menjadi lebih buruk.

Natori berdiri dengan tubuh yang gemetar. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah menemukan Nyanko- _sensei_ lalu membawa jiwa Natsume pulang. Dan dengan sekuat tenaga dirinya berlari keluar dari rumah tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan pekik orang-orang yang kaget dan keheranan. _Pokoknya dirinya harus berlari menemukan kucing gendut itu sebelum semuanya terlambat!_

Tidak terasa Natori kini sudah berada di tengah hutan. Kedua matanya mengedar mencari petunjuk. Sayup-sayup dirinya mendengar suara tangisan. Untuk berjaga-jaga, dirinya mendekat lalu bersembunyi di balik semak-semak.

"Hiks... Aku tidak percaya Natsume _Oyabun_ meninggal!" isak sesosok siluman berwujud Kappa.

' _Natsume? Berarti Kappa itu mengenal Natsume?'_ batin Natori.

"Aku pun... hiks... begitu terpukul!" ujar sesosok siluman kelas menengah yang bermata satu.

"Terpukul! Terpukul!" sahut lainnya yang berwujud kerbau.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Madara- _sama_?" lirih sesosok siluman wanita bersurai pendek memakai _yukata_ merah jambu dan memakai topeng kupu-kupu.

" _Ano ne_ , Benio- _dono_! Madara- _sama_ sangat mengerikan dengan wujud besarnya! Dia... Kupikir setelah Natsume- _sama_ meninggal, ia akan merenggut buku persahabatan dan berkuasa seenaknya. Namun sepertinya buku itu sangat ia jaga dengan ketat walau dirinya tidak menggunakannya." Jelas si Mata Satu.

"Mengerikan! Mengerikan!" sahut si Banteng.

"Madara- _sama_ bahkan menghempas Hinoe- _dono_ hingga terluka dan bertarung dengan Misuzu- _dono_." Lanjut si Mata Satu, "Dan Madara- _sama_ menang."

"Betapa mengerikannya." Komentar siluman wanita bernama Benio itu, "Lalu Madara- _sama_ sekarang di mana?"

"Dia ada di gua selatan. Mengasingkan diri dan menghajar siapa saja yang berani masuk tanpa seizinnya. Dia berkata, jika Natsume- _sama_ tidak kembali, maka dirinya akan memakan semua manusia termasuk siluman seperti kita!" ujar si Mata Satu, "Kalau kusarankan, jangan mendekatinya! Berbahaya!"

Mendengar itu tentu saja membuat Natori merinding dan terbelalak kaget. Namun bukannya menuruti saran, ia justru cepat-cepat berlari menuju gua selatan seperti yang si Mata Satu katakan. Tidak peduli dengan rasa takut akibat saran dari siluman itu. Yang jelas pasti Nyanko- _sensei_ alias Madara itu sudah tahu tentang tanda itu.

Akhirnya Natori tiba di mulut gua yang besar itu. Dengan meneguhkan niat, dirinya memasuki gua yang gelap dan sepertinya sangat berbahaya. Ah, jika begini dirinya jadi menyesal tidak membawa Hiiragi, Sasago, atau Urihime—ketiga pengawal silumannya.

"Siapa? Siapa yang berani memasuki areaku?"

Untuk sesaat Natori gemetar mendengar suara menyeramkan dari Madara, walau sosok itu belum muncul. Namun saat dirinya kembali mengingat Natsume, seketika keberanian terkumpul, "Ini aku Natori Shuuichi! Sahabat Natsume!"

"Pembohong! Kau bukanlah sahabat Natsume! Kau hanya ingin memanfaatkan kekuatannya! Sekarang kembalikan jiwa Natsume yang Kau curi sebelum aku memakanmu!"

"Aku tidak mencurinya! Dan karena itu aku ke sini untuk mengajakmu untuk mencarinya!" tegas Natori.

— _ **SET! DUARR!**_

Awalnya Natori tidak sadar apa yang terjadi, namun saat dirinya membuka mata dirinya kini sudah terbaring dibawah tangan besar berkuku mengerikan milik Madara. Tentu saja dirinya terbelalak dan ketakutan melihat wujud Madara yang sangat mengerikan saat ini. Nyawa Natori sepertinya sedang di ujung tanduk bila ia salah bertindak sedikit saja.

"Berikan jiwa Natsume!" ancam Madara, dengan mata merah menyala.

Natori balik menatap tajam, "Aku tidak mencurinya! Kalau Kau mau, Kau bisa memeriksanya atau membunuhku!"

"Kalau begitu—..."

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dan saat Natori membuka mata, dirinya sedang duduk dan dilindungi oleh para pengawal silumannya. Ah, untunglah mereka datang tepat waktu.

"Apakah Kau baik-baik saja, _Nushi_ - _sama_?" tanya Hiiragi.

Natori mencoba berdiri, "Ah. Jangan dipikirkan." Ia lalu menatap Nyanko- _sensei_ atau Madara itu dengan tegas, "Karena aku yakin Kau sudah mengetahui masalahnya, maka mari bekerja sama, Madara."

Madara bergeming sejenak lalu memejamkan mata, "Aku sangat marah pada siapa saja yang mencuri jiwa Natsume! Dan saat itu malangnya... aku tidak bersama dengan anak itu. Aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri!"

Dapat Natori rasakan betapa sedihnya Madara. Ia tersenyum getir, "Aku tahu, Madara!"

"Kau tahu 'kan, Natori? Kalau seorang manusia diambil jiwanya secara paksa dan dikurung dalam mantra khusus akan menjadi apa?"

Kali ini air mata Natori menetes. Hanya karena Natsume dirinya bisa begini. Dirinya sudah kehilangan cintanya sebelum memilikinya. Ya, kali ini Natori akan lebih jujur. Andai ada kesempatan kedua.

Dengan isak kecil, Natori menjawab dengan wajah tertunduk, "Siluman."

Tiga pengawal Natori yang berupa siluman ikut merasa empati.

"Dan karena sebelumnya adalah jiwa manusia, maka mungkin bahkan akan lebih kuat... bahkan lebih mengerikan dari iblis." Lanjut Natori, "Bisa Kau bayangkan bagaimana kekuatannya bila Natsume menjadi siluman? Saat menjadi manusia saja dia sangat kuat. Ah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan!"

Madara menggertakkan gigi, sangat marah dengan peristiwa ini. Ia lebih rela bila Natsume bisa istirahat dengan tenang di akhirat ketimbang harus tersiksa menjadi siluman. Bocah itu... Madara tahu betapa tersiksanya saat hidup sebagai manusia. Dan yang sangat dikhawatirkan adalah bila Natsume nantinya menjadi siluman yang membalaskan dendam kesedihannya selama ini yang tidak pernah meluap.

"Kita harus menemukannya, Madara! Dan kita bisa menghancurkan kurungannya agar Natsume bisa pergi ke surga dengan tenang." Desak Natori.

Mata Madara menajam, "Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu ini semua perbuatan siapa."

.

.

.

Dalam ruangan remang-remang, Matoba duduk pada sebuah bangku tunggal sembari terus memandangi sebuah botol kecil dalam genggaman. Senyuman bahagia terus terlukis di wajahnya. Dirinya lalu menaruh botol tersebut pada sebuah meja kecil lalu berjalan menuju tengah ruangan yang kini sedang dilukisi sebuah mantra oleh para pelayan. Mantra itu bergambar lingkaran besar berisi tulisan-tulisan rumit dan di tengahnya terdapat simbol tidak terbatas.

"Semuanya sudah siap, Matoba- _sama_." Ucap salah satu pelayan.

"Kalau begitu ambilkan botol kecil itu." Perintah Matoba, yang kini berdiri di tengah lingkaran.

Dan setelah botol di taruh tepat di hadapan Matoba, ia pun menggores pergelangan tangan dengan sebuah katana suci yang telah disiapkan. Darah segar seketika memuncrat dan mengalir dengan deras, jatuh ke atas sumbat botol yang terbuat dari kayu yang telah disucikan. Botol yang kini terlumur banyak darah perlahan terlihat bergerak. Matoba terus merapalkan mantra-mantra yang sudah dipelajari. Dan semakin kuat merapalkan mantra, botol itu semakin kuat bergerak. Para pelayan pun ikut merapalkan mantra agar ritual berhasil.

Melihat botol semakin kencang bergerak, Matoba tersenyum semakin lebar. Kemudian ia merapalkan, "Wahai jiwa suci milik Dewa, jadilah milikku karena akulah yang mengambilmu! Milikku selamanya, Kau kekal abadi bersamaku, akan melayaniku dengan segenap tenaga, dan menuruti apa saja yang kumau! Maka, minumlah darahku sepuasmu!"

Para pelayan mulai merasakan atmosir yang tidak bersahabat. Sepertinya jiwa di dalam botol itu terlalu kuat dan mengerikan. Namun tuan mereka masih tetap berdiri di sana dengan segenap kekuatan. Lalu mendadak mereka melihat lingkaran tersebut mengeluarkan api yang sangat besar dan berwarna hitam. Sontak saja semua panik dan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan tuan mereka. Namun perlahan api hitam tersebut memadam dan yang mencengangkan adalah tuan mereka kini tidak berdiri sendirian. Ada sosok lain bertanduk putih, kulitnya sepucat salju, surainya sepirang gandum, dan memakai _yukata_ hitam. Sedang terduduk di tengah lingkaran itu bersama Matoba yang kini berdiri santai.

"Apakah itu... siluman yang dibuat Matoba- _sama_?" gumam para pelayan, terdengar nadanya sangat ketakutan.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Matoba masih tersenyum melihat siluman buatannya. Ah, ritual itu berhasil. _Natsume dalam versi abadi miliknya!_

Sosok bersurai sepirang gandum itu rupanya masih bergeming untuk menyesuaikan diri. Mata berwarna emas itu melirik dengan dingin ke arah manusia bersurai panjang dihadapannya. Lebih tepatnya menatap ke arah iris berwarna merah darah. Lama mereka dalam kontak mata, sang Surai Panjang pun akhirnya membungkuk mensejajarkan tinggi dengan sang Makhluk Buatan.

Matoba tersenyum bahagia. Tangannya membelai lembut sisi wajah makhluk itu, "Selamat datang di dunia yang baru, Takashi. Aku adalah Matoba Seiji. Panggil aku Seiji- _sama_! Mulai sekarang, aku adalah tuanmu! Jadilah siluman yang patuh."

Makhluk yang sebelumnya bernama Natsume Takashi itu hanya memandang Matoba dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi, berbeda saat menjadi manusia.

Lalu Matoba menyodorkan pergelangan tangannya yang masih terdapat luka yang menganga karena digores _katana_. Darah segarnya masih mengalir dan menetes. Ia tersenyum, "Minumlah! Aku tahu Kau lapar."

Tanpa basa-basi, siluman Natsume langsung melahap pergelangan tangan Matoba dan menghisap darah yang meluap-luap. Dan setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya ia melepaskan bibirnya dari pergelagan tangan itu. Luka yang melintang perlahan menutup dengan ajaib.

"Luar biasa! Tidak sia-sia aku menjadikanmu siluman, Takashi!" puji Matoba, sembari membelai pucuk kepala Natsume bagai membelai seekor kucing. Matoba lalu membuka kedua tangan, bersikap menyambut pelukan, "Nah, sekarang mari datanglah padaku!"

Natsume terlihat patuh-patuh saja untuk memeluk tuannya. Wajahnya masih datar, tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan ia tidak kaget sama sekali ketika mendadak Matoba mengangkat tubuhnya untuk digendong layaknya balita. Ia pun mengalungkan tangan pada leher Matoba sembari duduk di lengan kiri.

Matoba mengecup pipi Natsume sekilas, "Kau ringan sekali. Baiklah mulai sekarang, Kau akan kugendong kemanapun. Ini juga agar Kau tidak dicuri. Kau ini terlalu berharga, Takashi." Ucapnya, sembari berjalan keluar dari zona lingkaran. Lalu dengan ajaibnya lingkaran itu menghilang sendiri. Matoba memandang para pelayan yang kini menunduk hormat, "Mulai sekarang, siluman dalam gendonganku ini adalah milikku! Jangan ada yang menyentuhnya sedikit pun atau membiarkannya dicuri orang lain. Mengerti?"

"Baik, Matoba- _sama_!" jawab para pelayan.

Lalu Matoba yang menggendong Natsume itu memasuki kamar lalu membiarkan Natsume berdiri sendiri. Kepala klan tersebut mengambil sebuah cincin lalu menyematkan di jari manis Natsume kemudian mengecup tangan itu dengan berulangkali.

"Mulai saat ini Kau adalah tunanganku! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi atau diambil! Dan dalam waktu dekat Kau akan menjadi istriku!" tegas Matoba, yang kemudian memeluk Natsume dengan erat, "Sekarang, cium aku! Biarkan aku melihatmu bertelanjang dan mendesahkan namaku!"

.

.

.

Memiliki Natsume membuat pekerjaan Matoba semakin mudah. Bisa dibilang, Natsume kini adalah siluman terkuat yang bahkan mungkin bisa melawan siluman sekelas Madara atau Dewa sekalipun. Tentu saja hal tersebut memancing rasa penasaran di kalangan para pengusir siluman. Banyak yang ingin melihat atau menyentuh Natsume secara langsung. Namun tentu saja dengan sifat overprotektif Matoba, hal tersebut sangat dilarang.

Seperti saat ini di pertemuan para pengusir siluman. Dengan anteng, Natsume yang dipakaikan topeng seperti saat itu masih duduk pada gendongan Matoba bagai anak kecil. Ada semacam tali merah yang mengikat leher Natsume dengan kencang. Tali tersebut adalah tanda kepemilikan dari Matoba. Matoba pun terlihat sesekali menciumi pipi bahkan bibir Natsume. Kepatuhan Natsume sangat luar biasa mengingat ia telah meminum darah Matoba. Bahkan Natsume patuh saja untuk melayani Matoba di atas ranjang.

"Matoba- _sama_ , apakah dia siluman yang terkuat itu?" tanya seseorang.

"Iya. Mungkin sebentar lagi aku juga akan menikahinya." Jawab Matoba, dengan bangga.

"Menikah dengan siluman? Yang benar saja, Matoba- _sama_! Anda ini manusia dan merupakan pemimpin klan! Bukannya hal tersebut butuh banyak pertimbangan?"

"Bagaimana yah? Aku sudah terlanjur sangat mencintainya. Bahkan sebelum dia menjadi siluman." Jelas Matoba.

"Eh? Berarti..."

"Ah, mohon lupakan saja! Saya ini terkadang suka mengarang cerita." potong Matoba, cepat-cepat. Tidak mau membongkar rahasia dibalik terciptanya Natsume. Ia kemudian tersenyum ramah, "Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu."

Tangan Matoba membelai wajah Natsume sembari terus berjalan menjauhi ruangan pertemuan. Lalu jemari itu perlahan menelusup mengaduk isi mulut Natsume. Tidak peduli ini masih di tempat umum. Matoba seolah ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa Natsume adalah miliknya seutuhnya. Walaupun begitu tampaknya Natsume tidak menyukai perlakuan itu. Jemari itu juga mencubit lidah siluman buatan itu dengan gemas. Entah kenapa ini adalah kebiasaan baru Matoba. Ia gemar melihat Natsume tersiksa karenanya. Bahkan saat di atas ranjang seringkali Natsume diikat sedemikian rupa.

"Patuhlah! Kau milikku!" ancam Matoba, dengan seringai licik.

Natsume masih berusaha untuk melepaskan jemari yang mengaduk-aduk mulutnya.

"Takashi! Kalau Kau memberontak seperti ini, maka aku akan mengikat ini!" hardik Matoba kemudian meremat selangkangan Natsume dengan keras hingga Natsume berjengit dan memekik kecil.

Akhirnya Natsume pun pasrah dan mencoba untuk menjilati jemari tersebut. Sudah pernah tahu betapa tersiksanya saat Matoba mengikat bagian itu dengan kencang sehingga ia menangis kesakitan.

"Anak yang baik!" puji Matoba, "Kau harus patuh padaku karena sebentar lagi aku akan menikahimu dan membuahimu hingga Kau hamil. Aku akan melakukan banyak percobaan untuk itu. Dengan begitu pewaris tahta Matoba yang sangat kuat akan terlahir." Ia kemudian mengeluarkan jemarinya dari mulut Natsume.

"Aku mengerti, Seiji- _sama_." Jawab Natsume, dengan nada datarnya.

Saat Matoba sedang berjalan di bagian koridor yang sepi, ia melihat sesosok lelaki yang sedang memakai jaket _hoodie_ dan topeng _noh_ —sehingga tidak bisa dikenali. Lalu mendadak sosok itu dengan gerakan cepat menarik tali Natsume hingga terjatuh dan topengnya terlepas. Belum sampai di situ, sosok itu kemudian menodong pistol ke arah Matoba. Matoba yang mendapat reaksi tersebut tentu saja dengan gesit menghindar. Namun mendadak rantai boneka kertas melilit kaki dan tubuh Matoba hingga kini tidak bisa bergerak. Dilihat dari bentuk boneka kertas ini, Matoba sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Wah wah wah, sudah lama sekali tidak berjumpa, Shuuichi." Ujar Matoba, dengan santai.

Sosok bertopeng itu mendengus. Kemudian menggotong Natsume dan keluar melalui jendela lantai dua ini. Ia tidak jatuh ke tanah, melainkan disambut oleh siluman binatang besar yang sangat Matoba kenal. Dan bukannya panik, Matoba justru terkekeh geli. Lalu para pengawal berdatangan.

" _Yare-yare_... Seharusnya aku tahu kalau yang seperti itu akan datang. Sekarang Takashiku dicuri." Gumamnya, santai. "Ah, biarlah. Toh nanti juga kembali."

.

.

.

Sementara sosok bertopeng itu akhirnya membuka topengnya. Tampillah rupa Natori Shuuichi yang tersenyum lembut ke arah sosok di dekapannya yang kini tidak memiliki ekspresi. Melihat itu membuat air mata Natori menganak sungai. Anak ini... Sudah bukan lagi manusia. Mata keemasan itu bahkan hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kita terlambat, Madara." Gumam Natori, pada binatang siluman yang kini ditumpakinya.

"Keparat! Seharusnya tadi Kau biarkan saja aku memakan bocah Matoba brengsek itu dan mencabik-cabiknya!" seru binatang yang tidak bukan adalah Madara.

"Kita turun saja dulu di bukit itu!"

Madara pun menurut untuk mendarat di bukit yang sepi. Natori kemudian turun dengan masih menggendong Natsume bagai menggendong pengantin. Terlihat jelas mata Madara menyorot nanar melihat anak yang selama ini bersamanya kini justru menjadi sebangsa dirinya. Lalu Natori menurunkan Natsume untuk berdiri sendiri dan berusaha melepas tali merah yang mengikat leher Natsume. Sayangnya itu nihil.

"Tapi dia sangat patuh. Kasihan sekali." Gumam Natori, "Matoba pasti telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk ditengah kesempatan ini."

Dan betapa kagetnya saat mendadak Natsume perlahan mengusap wajah Madara—seperti saat masih menjadi manusia. Sorot mata kosong itu terus memancar. Tidak ada lagi cahaya pada mata Natsume. Walaupun begitu, Madara hanya bisa melepas kerinduan pada anak itu. Tangan kecil yang selalu lembut saat membelai. Selalu membuat Madara merasa nyaman.

"Madara... Kita harus melepasnya." Ujar Natori, dengan lirih, "Satu-satunya cara... yaitu seperti yang Natsume Reiko lakukan pada semua siluman. Meminta namanya pada suatu kertas lalu merobeknya."

Madara hanya menatap Natori dengan nanar lalu kembali menatap Natsume yang ia cintai. Perasaan yang terpendam selama ini bukanlah perasaan main-main. Alasan mengapa ia selalu ingin berada di samping Natsume.

Namun jika dipikir-pikir, Natori benar. Jika sudah begini, tempat Natsume bukan lagi di dunia. Akhirnya dengan berbesar hati, Madara mengangguk setuju.

" _Ne_ , Takashi!" panggil Natori—dengan panggilan yang biasa Matoba gunakan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Bolehkah aku meminta namamu? Namaku adalah Natori Shuuichi. Dan makhluk besar ini adalah Madara."

Sosok Natsume itu memiringkan kepala tanda kebingungan. Lalu bibirnya bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara, "Untuk apa?"

Natori tersenyum masam. Dadanya benar-benar ngilu hendak melakukan ini semua. Padahal hanya Natsume yang mengerti dirinya. Anak itu adalah teman pertamanya yang bisa melihat dunia yang sama seperti yang ia lihat. Dan juga cinta pertamanya. Tidak membuang banyak kesempatan, Natori melanjutkan, "Sebagai tanda pertemanan kita!"

Kedua mata emas tanpa cahaya milik Natsume mengerjap, "Aku harus meminta izin dulu kepada Seiji- _sama_. Karena aku adalah miliknya."

"Takashi! Sadarlah! Dia adalah orang yang telah membuatmu seperti ini!" seru Natori, sembari mengguncang bahu mungil Natsume. Dan ketika tanpa sengaja mata Natori melirik ke arah tangan Natsume, ia menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tangan Natsume lalu melihatnya baik-baik. Kedua matanya terbelalak tidak percaya melihat ada luka yang cukup serius di bagian pergelangan tangan, "Apa ini? Apakah Matoba brengsek itu mengikatmu hingga terluka parah begini?"

"Seiji- _sama_ adalah tuanku dan sekaligus tunanganku. Beliau berkata bahwa dalam waktu dekat aku akan dipinang olehnya." Jelas Natsume, tanpa ekspresi.

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Natori hampir kehilangan kesadaran.

Madara meraung, "Kurang ajar Matoba!"

Natori menggeleng, menyampingkan perasaan pribadinya. Ia harus segera mendapatkan nama Natsume agar semuanya selesai dan tidak semakin menorehkan luka. Dengan tangan yang mengalami tremor, ia mengamit tangan Natsume lalu tersenyum lembut walau wajahnya dihiasi air mata, "Takashi... Kumohon! Berikanlah namamu! Ini juga demi kebaikanmu!"

Natsume terlihat sedang berpikir. Namun kemudian ia menatap mata Natori, "Baiklah."

 _ **Natsume POV**_

Aku meraih kertas kosong, kuas, dan tinta dari tangan pria itu lalu mulai menulis. Entah kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah. Dan dalam kertas tersebut bukan hanya nama "Takashi" yang kutulis, melainkan "Natsume Takashi". _Eh? Ada apa ini?Mengapa aku menulis nama ini?_ Seingatku Seiji- _sama_ berkata bahwa namaku adalah Takashi. _Lalu siapa Natsume yang aku tulis ini?_

Rupanya pria tersebut—yang rasanya sangat familiar bagiku, mendeteksi ekspresiku dan bertanya, "Ada apa, Natsume?"

"Eh?"

Lagi-lagi nama itu. Ah, rasanya ingatanku kacau. Saat aku memejamkan mata, bayangan-bayangan aneh bermunculan. Semuanya bertabrakan. Bagai kaset yang kusut. Bahkan sekarang ada bunyi dengung yang mengiringi. _Ah, ya ampun! Hentikan! Sakit!_

Sayup-sayup aku mendengar pria itu terus memanggil namaku dengan sebutan Natsume. Kedua kakiku menjadi lemas hingga kini aku jatuh terduduk. Pandanganku menjadi kacau tertutup kunang-kunang, sementara pendengaranku masih berdengung.

"Natsume! Kau kenapa? Oii! Bertahanlah!"

Aku lalu menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku dan terus berusaha mengerjap agar pandanganku jelas.

Makhluk besar itu ikut menyahut, "Sepertinya ingatannya menjadi kacau karena namanya. Dasar Matoba brengsek itu!"

Pria itu kemudian memelukku dengan erat, "Tenanglah, Natsume! Aku di sini! Aku di sini!"

Lalu entah kenapa rupa pria yang memelukku berubah menjadi tengkorak di mataku.

Aku meraung dan mencoba melepaskan diri, "Hentikan! Hentikan!"

— _ **SYUUUT!**_

Mendadak sebuah anak panah melesat ke arah kami. Untungnya pria yang memelukku dengan sigap menggeser posisiku sehingga meleset menuju tanah. Lemparan panah kedua muncul dan menusuk siluman binatang putih itu hingga tersungkur. Tidak hanya itu, entah darimana para siluman buatan muncul dan hendak menyerang pria berkacamata ini. Aku tahu persis siapa pembuat siluman itu. Yaitu Seiji- _sama_ , tuanku. _Eh? Tapi mengapa aku bisa jadi budaknya?_

" _Sensei_!" pekikku saat melihat siluman binatang itu kini tidak sadarkan diri. Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa merasakan empati seperti ini.

"Oya? Ternyata di sini rupanya bonekaku!"

Aku segera menoleh menuju sumber suara. Di sana berdirilah Seiji- _sama_ yang sedang memegang busur.

"Matoba!" pekik pria yang membawaku ke sini.

Lalu aku merasakan tali yang mengikat leherku ditarik dengan paksa. Tubuhku terseret menuju orang yang melakukannya yaitu tuanku. Dengan kasar tuanku menarik lagi tali di leherku hingga aku berdiri menghadapnya. Rasa sakit di leher ini... _Aku tidak kuat lagi!_

"Natsume!" pekik pria yang bernama Natori itu dan makhluk besar bernama Madara.

Tuanku tersenyum santai seperti biasa. Jarak wajah kami sangat dekat hingga aku bisa merasakan napasnya. Kemudian tuanku mendorong kasar belakang kepalaku untuk mendekat. Kami berciuman dengan kasar hingga ia menggigit lidahku. Darahku menari di dalam ciuman. Tuanku memelukku erat sekali hingga aku merasakan tubuhku nyaris remuk. Setelah tuanku merasa butuh oksigen akhirnya ia melepaskan ciuman menyakitkan itu. Darah mengalir dari bibir kami. Aku bahkan meneteskan air mata karena ini sangatlah perih.

Tangan tuanku kemudian meremat selangkanganku dengan kencang hingga hendak memecahkannya, "Kau adalah milikku! Sejak kapan Kau disentuh olehnya? Hah?!" geram tuanku.

"ARRGGHH! Hentikan! Hentikan! Sakit! Seiji- _sama_!" jeritku, sembari mencengkram kedua bahunya. Aku tidak bisa menghindar karena tuanku memelukku dengan kencang.

— _ **BUAGH!**_

Tuanku lalu tersungkur dan aku melihat Natori memukulnya. Dengan cepat para pelayan tuanku menjadi siaga dan hendak menyerang Natori. Namun entah kenapa tubuhku bergerak sendiri untuk berlari melindungi Natori. Aku pun kaget dengan tindakanku ini.

Namun lagi-lagi tali ini menarikku mendekat tuanku hingga akhirnya aku tersungkur di hadapan tuanku yang kini sedang berusaha berdiri. Aku masih meringkuk kesakitan. Jerat di leherku ini sangat kencang hingga aku merasa kepalaku hendak putus. Rasa sakit itu juga tidak berakhir. Tuanku lalu menendang perutku hingga aku tertohok dan terguling.

"Natsume!" teriak Natori.

— _ **BUAGH!**_

Tuanku kemudian menginjak perutku dengan keras hingga aku kembali tertohok.

"MATOBA HENTIKAN!" teriak Natori, hendak kembali menyerang namun para siluman tuanku memukul mundur.

"Takashi milikku! Kau tidak memiliki hak apapun, Shuuichi!" gumam Seiji- _sama_ , dengan nada dingin.

"JUSTRU KAU YANG TIDAK MEMILIKI HAK APAPUN! KAU YANG MERAMPAS KEHIDUPANNYA SEBAGAI MANUSIA!"

— _ **DEG!**_

 _Apa katanya? Manusia? Jadi aku ini sebelumnya manusia? Tapi mengapa bisa?_

"Diam Kau, Shuuichi!" geram Seiji- _sama_ , lalu para siluman pengawalnya menyerang Natori.

Untunglah hal tersebut tidak terjadi karena entah darimana ada dua siluman wanita yang melindungi Natori. Dan mendadak ada satu siluman wanita bertopeng yang menyerang Seiji- _sama_ hingga sempat terpukul mundur. Lalu siluman wanita itu menggotongku menjauh dari Seiji- _sama_. Rasanya aku sangat mengenali siluman wanita ini. Topeng mata satu yang tersenyum disertai tanduk. Ada retak di topengnya. Retakan itu... Aku seperti pernah mengetahui sebabnya.

"Natsume, Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya siluman wanita itu.

Aku hanya bergeming menatap topeng itu dengan tatapan bingung. Aku pun tidak tahu seperti apa ekspresi siluman di hadapanku ini. Namun dari suaranya terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Hiiragi! Bawa Natsume pergi!" teriak Natori.

Saat wanita siluman yang disebut Natori sebagai Hiiragi ini hendak menggotongku, salah satu siluman Seiji- _sama_ menarik fabrik Hiiragi dan memukul dengan keras hingga Hiiragi terlempar jauh.

Seiji- _sama_ lalu berdiri dan mendekatiku dengan gaya santai seperti biasa, " _Yare-yare_... Tidak kusangka akan terjadi pertarungan sengit untuk memperebutkan bonekaku." Kemudian ia menjambak rambutku hingga aku mendongak menghadapnya, "Tapi Kau tetap milikku! Tidak akan kubiarkan Natori atau Pasangan Fujiwara mengambilmu!"

 _Apa katanya? Pasangan Fujiwara... Mereka itu sia—Eh? HAAAHHH? ASTAGAAAA! MENGAPA AKU BEGINI? SEBENARNYA... SIAPA AKU?_

Mendadak pikiranku menjadi kacau seperti kaset yang kusut. Fragmen yang terputar dalam otak yaitu sebuah memori di mana kehidupanku yang tidak pernah mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Akhirnya aku mengetahui bagaimana kondisiku saat masih menjadi manusia. Aku yang selalu dibuang... Tidak diinginkan... Ah... _Keparat! Keparat! Aku membenci itu! AKU MEMBENCI DUNIA INI!_

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aku meraung sekuat tenaga hingga orang yang mengaku sebagai tuanku itu terpental karena atmosfer disekitarku yang berbeda. Api hitam mengelilingiku, membentuk sebuah lingkaran yang sangat mengerikan. Menjilat-jilat angkasa seperti tornado yang melindungiku. Bahkan api itu mampu membuat jerat di leherku hangus. _Ahahahaha aku suka ini!_

Kemudian dengan perasaan girang yang meluap-luap, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat semuanya menjadi menjerit ketakutan. Ternyata seperti ini rasanya menyakiti, perasaan yang selama ini aku tolak mati-matian. Lebih menyenangkan daripada disakiti. Ah... Begitu indah. Mungkin dengan kekuatanku ini aku bisa menguasai dunia. _Ah, aku bahkan memiliki buku persahabatan! Betapa bagusnya!_

.

.

.

 _ **End of Natsume POV**_

Madara dalam wujud raksasanya tersadar saat melihat Natsume meraung dan mengeluarkan api hitam yang besar. Begitu dahsyat hingga membuatnya terbelalak dan membeku. Dilihatnya Natori pun mengeluarkan ekspresi yang sama. Inilah yang selalu ia takutkan. Sebenarnya kekuatan Natsume itu bahkan lebih besar dari Madara sendiri. Kekuatan yang setara dewa, bahkan lebih. Tidak salah mengapa Matoba menculik Natsume. Namun inilah resikonya bila mental Natsume diguncang lebih dalam. Apalagi itu adalah sebuah jiwa tanpa wadah. Rentan menjadi kotor dan diaduk-aduk bagai air. Madara sudah tahu. Bahwa Natsume tidak akan selamanya bisa menahan rasa sakit dari kehidupan. Bahwa Natsume suatu hari nanti pasti akan mengeluarkan sisi lainnya.

"Gawat! Bocah itu menjadi gila!" gumam Madara.

"Bagaimana ini, Madara? Natsume kini lebih berbahaya!" ujar Natori, panik.

"AHAHAHA! OII MADARA! KEMARILAH!" seru Natsume, dengan nada yang main-main, "Patuhlah dengan tuanmu! Atau aku akan memanggil Misuzu untuk melenyapkanmu!"

Natori melirik ke arah Madara dengan tatapan horor. Sementara mata Madara terlihat memancarkan tatapan nanar. Detik berikutnya, makhluk besar itupun akhirnya berjalan mendekati Natsume. Melihat hal itu, tentu saja membuat Natori tambah kaget.

"Madara! Oii!" seru Natori, menghentikan langkah Madara.

Madara lalu menoleh menatap Natori, "Maafkan aku, Natori. Tapi aku memang tidak bisa kehilangannya. Dia... Sangat berharga bagiku."

"Kalau bicara tentang itu, aku pun pasti berpikiran seperti itu, keparat!" seru Natori.

"Intinya, aku akan mendampingi Natsume. Apapun yang terjadi."

"Madara!" raung Natori. Hancur sudah rencana yang ia akan gunakan untuk membereskan masalah ini.

Natsume kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Bagus... Bagus... Kau memang yang terbaik, Madara!"

Kedua mata Natori menyipit tidak suka. Semua strategi sudah gagal. Harapan untuk mengembalikan Natsume menjadi nol. Apalagi ada Matoba di sini yang kini sedang tersenyum penuh minat. Orang itu... Pasti memiliki sebuah taktik kotor lagi.

Mendadak ia mengingat kertas berisi nama Natsume. Otak terus berpikir untuk merobek itu agar semuanya berakhir. Namun entah kenapa Natori menjadi ragu. Rasanya sangat berat untuk kehilangan Natsume lagi. _Apakah Natori bisa mencari pengganti Natsume?_

"Natsume..." gumam Natori, lirih. Kemudian ia mendongak dengan tegas, "Natsume! Apakah Kau mau membuang semua kenangan indahmu selama tinggal dengan Pasangan Fujiwara?! Apakah Kau mau membuang semua kenangan bersama teman-temanmu... dan para siluman sahabatmu?"

Sepertinya hal tersebut sedikit mempengaruhi Natsume. Terlihat jelas bahwa kini amukan api hitamnya cukup mereda. Dan melihat kesempatan emas itu, Natori segera menambahkan,

"Kau berkata bahwa selamanya Kau ingin hidup damai di rumah Pasangan Fujiwara. Kau sudah menemukan banyak cinta di kota itu! Bahkan kehidupanmu berubah menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya!"

Natsume bergeming. Wajahnya tertunduk sedang merenungi semua yang telah terjadi. Ucapan Natori tadi bagai air yang menyiram bara api. Semua kenangan indah kini bermunculan. Kehangatan Pasangan Fujiwara... Kebaikan teman-temannya di sekolah... Keramahan Natori... Ah, dan juga Nyanko- _sensei_ yang selalu melindunginya.

Madara merendahkan kepala untuk menyentuh Natsume dengan lembut. Mendapat perlakuan tersebut, Natsume tersenyumdan mengusap bulu Madara dengan sayang. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Madara bahagia.

— _ **SYUUT!**_

— _ **JLEB!**_

Namun ditengah kehangatan tersebut, Matoba melesatkan anak panah ke arah Natsume. Anak panah tersebut tertancap sempurna pada betis Natsume. Tidak hanya satu, tapi keduanya hingga Natsume tumbang. Lalu melihat kesempatan sudah terbuka, Matoba pun melemparkan tali yang otomatis menjerat leher Natsume kembali. Matoba terkekeh kegirangan sembari menarik tali tersebut bagai sedang menarik tali pancing.

Natsume kembali diseret dengan paksa hingga wajahnya memerah karena penyumbatan darah. Sakit sekali, rasanya seperti nyaris putus.

Saat sudah berada di hadapannya Matoba pun menarik kepala Natsume lalu melahap bibir Natsume dengan kasar. Ia mencekik Natsume sembari melumat bibir lembut itu.

"Kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu begitu saja? Huh?!" kekeh Matoba, "Kau sudah meminum darahku! Kau pikir darah dan daging pada dirimu yang sekarang dari mana?"

"Memangnya... MEMANGNYA AKU MAU MENJADI SILUMAN BEGINI?!"

— _ **DUARR!**_

Matoba terpental karena amukan Natsume. Namun bukannya jera, Matoba justru terkekeh bahagia. Sangat senang mendapatkan _shiki_ sekuat ini—walau membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Tidak, Matoba tidak akan membiarkan Natsume pergi lagi.

Ketika Matoba hendak melemparkan anak panah, mendadak Madara menjadi pelindung Natsume hingga akhirnya anak panah itu sukses menancap pada tubuh siluman besar itu. Natsume menjerit kaget saat melihat kini Madara tergeletak lemah. Dan kehilangan kendali, akhirnya Natsume kembali dikelilingi oleh tornado api berwarna hitam. Tali di lehernya pun kembali hangus terbakar. Begitu dahsyatnya kekuatan tersebut hingga hanya dengan mengedipkan mata, kini Matoba berteriak kesakitan karena dibakar hidup-hidup.

"Beraninya Kau Keparat!" geram Natsume. Tangannya menggantung di udara dan berputar—seolah bisa mengendalikan tubuh terbakar Seiji.

"Hentikaaann!" raung Matoba.

Natori terhenyak. Merinding dengan kekuatan mengerikan milik Natsume. Dengan mengepalkan tangan, Natori membuka mulut, "Natsume! Hentikan!"

Bibir Natsume menggelung menahan emosi. Kemudian sudut bibir itu tertarik ke atas—membentuk seringaian dengan derai air mata.

"O iya! Bukankah Natori- _san_ membenci siluman?" ujar Natsume dengan nada geli, "Kalau begitu, apakah Kau membenciku?"

Perlahan emosi Natori meluap, "Aku... AKU MENCINTAIMU NATSUME!"

Bukannya terharu, Natsume justru tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Lalu selanjutnya apa? Kau ingin memperkosaku seperti..." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Kemudian tangan kanannya mengepal dan Matoba terlihat semakin tersiksa, "Dia!"

"Hentikaaan Natsume! Aku mohon!" teriak Matoba, sembari berguling-guling di tanah.

Natsume terkekeh, "Hee? Lalu bagaimana denganmu saat aku memohon-mohon agar Kau melepaskan kain mantra pada kejantananku? Ah, juga saat kau... Membunuhku!"

"Oii! Natsume yang kukenal tidak akan sekejam ini!" teriak Natori.

"Natsume yang Kau kenal itu sudah mati, Natori- _san_! Apakah Kau lupa?"

Air mata Natori kemudian mengalir di pipi, "Aku bahagia saat melihatmu lagi walaupun semuanya telah berubah. Tapi rasaku takkan pernah berubah, Natsume! Kau tetap yang kucinta! Aku tidak mau menyesal lagi! Jadi kumohon hentikan."

Mendengar itu Natsume kelihatannya mulai membaik. Api yang menyelimuti tubuh Matoba perlahan menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu, tubuh Matoba pun menghilang, seolah pecah menjadi ribuan bola kelereng hitam yang langsung lenyap. Pada saat itu Natsume hanya tertunduk dan air mata mulai menetes ke tanah.

Natori mulai mendekat setelah membaca situasi yang lebih baik. Perlahan ia mengamit tangan dingin milik Natsume dan mengecupnya, "Selamat ulang tahun, Natsume!"

Kali ini suara tangis kesengukan milik Natsume mengudara. Dengan bersusah payah ia mulai berbicara, "Tapi... Aku sudah bukan manusia lagi."

"Yah... Walaupun begitu, Kau masih di dunia 'kan?"

Natsume menghapus air mata dan menatap Natori dengan tegas, "Natori- _san_! Aku memiliki satu permintaan yang aku ingin Kau penuhi. Dan ini... Mungkin adalah permintaan yang terakhir."

Natori sudah menebak isi permintaan Natsume. Ia hanya berharap jika ini semua hanyalah mimpi.

"Kumohon... Bakarlah kertas itu agar aku bisa pergi tanpa penyesalan." Lanjut Natsume, dengan derai air mata.

Kedua mata ruby Natori menutup dengan penuh rasa sakit di hati. Lalu detik berikutnya mata itu terbuka, "Baiklah."

"Natori! Aku juga akan ikut Natsume!"

"Madara?" pekik Natori.

"Tidak hanya itu, aku juga berpikir agar Kau nantinya mengembalikan nama-nama dalam buku persahabatan dengan ritual yang sama seperti di rumah Takuma- _san_." Ucap Natsume. "Aku mohon, ya?"

Natori tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. Kemudian ia merogoh saku untuk meraih sebuah korek api. Dengan perasaan yang berat, Natori membiarkan api dari korek tersebut menjilat-jilat kertas berisi nama Natsume. Di saat yang sama, perlahan bagian kaki Natsume mulai menghilang. Lalu saat api sudah hampir melahap setengah bagian kertas, setengah tubuh Natsume pun menghilang. Air mata kembali mengalir pada pipi Natori. Dan tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Natori segera mencium bibir Natsume. Hingga kini Natsume benar-benar menghilang menjadi ribuan kristal yang melayang. Untuk beberapa saat, Natori hanya bergeming meresapi semua. Hingga akhirnya ia tertawa kecil lalu meraih buku persahabatan.

Korek api menyala dan apinya diarahkan pada ujung buku persahabatan. Perlahan api tersebut menjalar dan menjadi besar.

"Akan lebih baik, segala sesuatu yang berbahaya itu lenyap!"

* * *

FIN

Yatta! Akhirnya jadi juga penpik impian selama ini! Sebenernya udah lama ini project, tapi karena beberapa faktor semuanya jadi kacau. Untungnya sekarang timingnya pas~

HABEDE TAKACHIN ~ Maap menyuguhkan sesajen yang menyakitkan wakakakak #plak

POKOKNYA BAIK-BAIK SAMA PARA SUAMIMU OKE? #plakduagh

Sekian.

~Rae

1 Juli 2017


End file.
